Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Fantasy Filmfest: Beasts of the Southern Wild
Datei:FFF-Banner_klein.jpg Beasts of the Southern Wild passt nicht unbedingt zum Rest des Fantasy Filmfest-Programms. Hier gibt es keine Mörder, keine Waffen, kein Gemetzel und keine Föten, die gefressen werden. Die Organisatoren kündigten den Film vor dem Screening als „schönstes Centerpiece, das wir jemals hatten“ an, und nachdem ich ihn gesehen habe, glaube ich den beiden aufs Wort. 200px|leftIm Zentrum des Geschehens steht die 6-jährige Hushpuppy, die mit ihrem Vater in einem fiktiven kleinen Dorf namens „Bathtub“ irgendwo im Süden Amerikas lebt. Das kleine Mädchen mit dem unkonventionellen Namen ist meistens ziemlich auf sich gestellt, denn ihr Vater verabschiedet sich regelmäßig, um auf Sauftouren zu gehen. Hushpuppy hat damit eigentlich kein Problem. Die Kleine ist selbstständig, mutig und scheint ein besonderes Verhältnis zur Natur und ihren Bewohnern zu haben. Regelmäßig hält sie sich Vögel, Krabben und andere Tiere ans Ohr, um deren Herzschlag zu lauschen und sich in sie hinein zu versetzen. Trotz diesem Verhältnis zu ihren Haustieren hat das Mädchen aber auch kein Problem damit, täglich ein gerupftes Huhn auf den Grill zu werfen. Das ist der Lauf der Dinge und Hushpuppy hat diese Lektion von 200px|rightkleinauf von gelernt - von ihrem Vater, ihrer Lehrerin und dem Leben in einem Umfeld, dass viele Außenstehende wohl als unzivilisiert bezeichnen würden. Das könnte von der Wahrheit allerdings nicht weiter entfernt sein. Zugegeben, die meisten der schrulligen Dorfbewohner könnten wohl getrost als schwere Alkoholiker bezeichnet werden, doch sie haben Herz, lieben ihr Zuhause und sind insgesamt eine große Familie, in der niemand den anderen im Stich lässt. 250px|leftAls Hushpuppys Vater sich plötzlich für einen ungewohnt langen Zeitraum nicht mehr blicken lässt und schließlich in einem Kleid, in Form eines Krankenhaus-Leibchens, zurück nach Hause kommt, macht Hushpuppy sich dann doch Sorgen um ihren Papa, auch wenn der sie oft genug schlecht behandelt. Überhaupt benimmt er sich plötzlich seltsamer als sonst. Er scheint sich fest vorgenommen zu haben, seiner Tochter beizubringen, wie man alleine überlebt. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit stellt sich die Kleine dabei sehr geschickt an und schon kurz darauf ist es für Hushpuppy wieder an der Zeit, Mut zu beweisen. Ein riesiger Sturm fegt über Bathtub hinweg und überflutet das komplette Gebiet. Nur eine Handvoll Menschen ergreifen nicht die Flucht und noch weniger überleben die Katastrophe. Nun gilt es wieder einmal zusammen zu halten und sich von niemandem unterkriegen zu lassen. Hushpuppy ahnt zwar, dass es Dinge auf der Welt gibt, die sich von nichts und niemandem abwenden lassen, doch noch ist sie nicht bereit, das zu akzeptieren. Also kämpft die Kleine - gegen das Wasser, gegen riesige Urzeit-Auerochsen, gegen ihren Papa und vor allem gegen sich selbst. right|250px„Beasts of the Southern Wild“ ist voll von Metaphern. Unaufhaltsame Auerochsen machen Jagd auf schwache Herzen, die Polkappen zerbersten, als Hushpuppys Vater zusammen bricht und läuten damit vielleicht den Anfang vom Ende der Welt ein. Schnell wird klar, dass es hier nicht wirklich um die Welt an sich, sondern um die eines kleinen Mädchens geht, die höllische Angst hat, ihren Vater zu verlieren. Auch wenn er ihr immer wieder etwas anderes einreden will - ein 6-jähriges Kind kann sich nicht vorstellen, ohne ihren Papa zu leben, gerade wenn die Mutter schon kurz nach ihrer Geburt „weggeschwommen“ ist. Doch der Film wirkt trotzdem nicht aufgesetzt oder zu sehr komponiert, was nicht nur an den tollen 16mm-Handkamera-Aufnahmen liegt, sondern natürlich auch der großartigen kleinen Laiendarstellerin Quvenzhané Wallis. Besser als jede ausgebildete ältere Schauspielerin kann uns dieses kleine Mädchen wieder daran erinnern, welche Kämpfe man als Kind austragen musste, die einem damals vorkamen, als ginge es um das Schicksal der Welt. Doch Hushpuppy lernt schnell. Schon mit sechs Jahren weiß sie, dass im Leben alles zusammen hängt. Dass jeder nur ein kleiner Teil von einem großen Ganzen ist, und dass man trotzdem das Recht hat, so zu sterben, wie man auch gelebt hat. Bei uns in Deutschland kommt der Film im Dezember regulär ins Kino, ich kann nur jedem ans Herz legen, ihn sich anzusehen. Datei:Fff_Footer.jpg Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Fantasy Filmfest